Abathia The Lost
Appearance Abathia has long dark purple hair braided into a thick scruffy plait. Skin is almost white but not because she’s pale, looking close it’s almost as if she has been tattooed in intricate detail across her whole body with silver and pearl but she never lets anybody get close enough to find out for sure. Eyes are a cracked mottled gold. Her horns curl and spiral upwards and outwards. Personality Abathia is aloof and has a poor grasp on time. Utterly determined, she once spent three weeks sat on the same stool in a bar to win a bet. She’s often blundering into socially awkward situations, which her being a Tiefling does not help, but has learnt that flirting, charm and a few magic tricks can usually get her out of a sticky spot. She takes everything very literally and personally. She believes herself to be utterly uninteresting. Backstory Abathia remembers much of her life - of course she grew up, had friends and a family, who didn’t? - but things get foggy when asked about specifics. Her earliest reliable memory is from not long before she met up with the rest of the group on the High Road. She assumes Abathia is her name as it’s the name sewn inside them hem of her bag. It feels right but she can’t remember anybody ever calling her that before she had this bag. She know’s she has a home and would like to go back to it but she can’t recall where it might be. She never stays long in one place, preferring to remain a mystery and not wanting the few others that don’t immediately dismiss her to get too close. It’s unclear to her if the source of her power is the same thing that has resulted in her poor grasp on her memories, or if she has always had a latent power, but she hopes if she can find home, wherever that may be, that she can find the answer there. She expects the true answer to be boring beyond belief. The source of her power may also be the source of her tattooed skin. She tries not to sleep. When she does she regularly has nightmares and has been told that she sometimes speaks an arcane dialect of Abyssal when she does so. Inside her bag, other than the usual equipment that she has need to acquire, are her two only possessions. An obsidian cube and a scrap of thick paper. The cube is dark and cloudy and fills a single hand. It is utterly uninteresting with no distinguishing features. She can’t remember how she got it or where it’s from but knows she must never let it leave her sight. She is pretty sure the pattern of inky cloudy swirls in it's surface has changed over time but she once spent almost five straight days staring at it and it did nothing. The scrap of paper is small and folded square into nine equal sections. When folded it is the same size of one side of the cube. Written in the middle square are letters seemingly randomly arranged in a grid. One row of letters is crossed out. She does not remember why. She thinks she has seen her twin while drunk in a bar. Relationships Abilities Mission Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Brandwatch Players